scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Howl of the Fright Hound
Howl Of The Fright Hound is the tenth episode of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Premise A robotic dog is terrorizing Crystal Cove and is framing Scooby. Can the gang capture this mechanical menace before Shaggy's lovable dog is jailed? Synopsis Crystal Cove is terrorized by a mysterious robotic dog called the Fright Hound, and Scooby gets the blame and gets arrested. While visiting Scooby at the Crystal Cove's Animal Asylum, Mystery Inc. encounters Professor Pericles, who gives them a warning - "Beware of those close to you." The warning is meant specifically for "Frederick". Meanwhile, the gang is introduced to Jason Wyatt, an overweight nerd with a monster crush on Velma. The Fright Hound attacks the Animal Asylum causing most of the animal inmates to escape, then gives chase to Mystery Inc. as they arrive and rescue Scooby. It chases them into a steel factory after the Mystery Machine runs out of gas. The Fright Hound is destroyed by Scooby, and the person in control of it is revealed to be Jason's mom, who created The Fright Hound to destroy Mystery Inc. and frame Scooby in order to break them apart so Jason could get his true love, Velma. Velma insists that she and Jason be friends, to which Jason happily agrees. Shaggy reveals how much Scooby means to him, and decides that he's not ready to have a girlfriend, leaving Velma heartbroken. Sheriff Stone gets a call from Officer Johnson stating that all the animal inmates of the Animal Asylum have been accounted for... except for Professor Pericles. Then Velma get a text message from Mr. E telling the group to "follow the parrot". Cast and characters Villains *Fright Hound *Mrs. Wyatt Suspects * Scooby-Doo (only by the police) * Jason Wyatt Culprits * Fright Hound operated by Mrs. Wyatt Locations *Crystal Cove **Crystal Cove Mystery Tour **Crystal Cove High School **Crystal Cove Animal Asylum for the Criminally Insane **Crystal Cove Police Department **Jason Wyatt's home **Steelco Industries Notes/Trivia/Continuity * UK premiere date: November 12, 2010. * Throughout the episode there are many obvious references to the 1980 film, The Terminator: **The robotic dog playing the role of the T-800. **The Fright Hound survives the flames of an exploding car, similar to how T-800 survived the flames of an exploding fuel truck. **The police station scenes. **Its disguise is burnt off at the police station, showing its endoskeleton underneath. This actually happened later on in Terminator. **The climax takes place in a factory, they also both managed to bust down a factory door, just like the movie, and after the robot is believed to have been destroyed it makes one final attempt before being crushed to death at the very end. **Even the music is alluded to. * Daphne asks if the Mystery Machine's engine is missing again which happened in The Creeping Creatures. * When Officer Johnson calls up Sheriff Stone stating that all of the animal inmates have been rounded up except for Professor Pericles, one of the inmates being wheeled in at the time resembled Yogi Bear. * The room holding Professor Pericles is similar to the cell for Magneto in the first two ''X-Men'' movies. * The uncanny way Pericles disturbs those who visit him is similar to Hannibal Lector in The Silence of the Lambs. * Jason Wyatt is also the name of the production manager of this series. * The robotic dog is debatedly one of Mystery Inc.'s most dangerous and hostile foes this season. Home Media Quotes In Other Languages *'Spanish': El sabueso diabólico. Category:Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episodes Category:Episodes featuring Bronson Stone Category:Episodes featuring Angie Dinkley